The present invention relates to a torsionally elastic coupling for a machine part rotating about an axis, comprising an inner ring, open axially in one direction, having an open space defined by two flank surfaces and one bottom surface, and an outer ring having an annular leg extending parallel to the axis and extending into the open space of the inner ring, the annular leg supported with respect to one of the flank surfaces of the axial opening of the inner ring by a guide ring and connected to the other flank surface through a damping ring made of elastomeric material.
A coupling of this kind is known from published Canadian Patent Application 2,044,094, corresponding to German Patent 40 18 596. The rings are supported with respect to one another in the radial direction by means of a separately produced and subsequently assembled bearing bushing, which allows the transfer of radial forces and promotes utilization inside belt pulleys and/or torsional vibration cancelers. The radially nested arrangement of the guide (bearing) and damping rings results in a low axial length for the coupling. The economic aspects of manufacturing, however, are less than satisfactory.